User blog:YourSourceDisneyNick/My day on the set of Jessie
So this is my first blog and I've decided to write about something all fellow Jessie fans will be interested in: A day on set! A lot of people ask what it's like spending a whole day on set, which typically means 9am until 9pm which can be very tiring! But the truth is no matter how long you're there, you will never encounter a dull moment! Everyone is so full of life and always cracking jokes! And of course, no one ever goes hungry because of the awesome Kraft Room on the studio stage! It was filled with Veggie Chilli (which was amazing), various chocolate and energy bars and loads of drinks! They also served hot dogs as the evening draw closer and I may have had an embarrassing moment when ketchup was all over my face and Cameron Boyce walked in...But I'm not going to dwell on that, so embarrassing. When we all cleared out to go to lunch, the sun was blaring and it was a very nice to change to being in a stage with no windows for five hours all morning! For lunch there was salad, all the fruit you could want, beef, turkey and other small things, it was all really tasty! The majority of the set had been torn down to make new areas for the GI Jessie episode. However, the main part of the Penthouse set remained although I wouldn't try and go to the kitchen or the screening room because you will find nothing! The Central Park set had been transformed into the outside of the military base Jessie's dad is at. At the beginning of the day, I was slightly nervous to be around the people I'd been watching on TV for the past two years but there was no need to be! Cameron and Skai were the first two I saw, they we grabbing a snack before starting to film and laughing at a video on Skai's iPod. I was instantly at ease around them as they truly were very nice. I was handed my script when Debby walked out sporting fluffy slippers and a gorgeous blue blouse. Debby was having her hair touched up and joking around with the make up artist and us after playfully threatening to hit the make up artist then making sure we knew she didn't actually hit people. It was so funny! The first scene on the agenda was between Jessie and Bertram in the kitchen area of the military base; it was done in about six takes with various changes to it but every version was hilarious. I was very excited to see Peyton as I really love her tips on fashion and health on Instagram! She and the rest of the kids came out to film a scene with Debby and Peyton's outfit was so cool! When she first came over to talk I complimented her on it and she said she loved my outfit and we came to talking about Emma's amazing clothes and the fact we are the same grade in school. Peyton, Cameron and Skai too an awesome photo with my sister and I that should totally be the new cast photo! Karan (Brar) came over to talk to us as well and we had a fun time joking about very simple things that I didn't even know could be funny! We chatted to Kevin Chamberlin (Bertram) for a very long time, and it turns out he has Welsh ancestors and we talked about his favourite episodes and he asked where we lived, it was quite awesome! We then met Debby Ryan! As soon as we met I felt like she was my best friend,she was so kind and funny! She also said my name sounded like a song when I told her how you spell it. It was fun talking to Debby about accessories and clothes and how we all loved the outfits Jessie wears! Also on this day we were very lucky to meet Brian Stepanek, who played Arwin on the very popular Disney Channel show: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Matt Montgomery (So Random!) was also there visiting Debby and Molly (Darla) as they are his best friends. Brian talked to me and my family about popular British TV show Downton Abbey and I quote: 'I can't stop watching the stupid show!', he enjoyed hearing my story about meeting one of the cast members on a bus as well! Matt found it really awesome that we were fans of So Random as it is not showing in the U.S anymore, he said it 'isn't even a thing anymore' and that it wrapped filming two years ago! He told us how Austin and Ally took over the set for So Random and that he had filmed two episodes of that as well as a guest role. Interesting fact: he met Debby while she guest starred on So Random.Dylan Boyack who is playing Caleb in this special two part season finale was also really happy to meet us as he is quite new on the scene and really appreciated our support! Wimage.jpg|When I received my script. Imaged u'd .jpg|A cute group photo imagerr.jpg|With Brian Stepanek (Arwin) imagerty.jpg|With the lovely Kevin Chamberlin imageugvug.jpg|With lil cutie Karan Brar imagedeb.jpg|Sharing a big hug with the gorgeous Debby Ryan imagematt.jpg|The fabulous Matthew Scott Montgomery imagery lab .jpg|With the totally hot Dylan Boyack! All in all this was a great day and met some really great people, I hope to see them the next time I'm over in Caliornia! If you want to know anything more about the cast or the set or what being in a studio stage all day is like, tweet me @Abbey_IS_ME or comment somewhere on my page. Category:Blog posts Category:Season 2 episodes Category:GI Jessie Category:On set Category:Images of Debby Ryan Category:Friends of Debby Ryan